Nobility of Dorvik
The Nobility of Dorvik extends back to the foundation of the first feudal nations at the foundation of Dorvik, namely the Zsardom of Mothar and the Confederation of the Lormans; these titles continued to be used during the Kingdom of Dorvik. Throughout the history of the Kingdom of Dorvik various titles were created and given to families and nobles throughout the Kingdom. These titles are still in use today however they hold no true political authority or power; however some of them have immense influence and wealth attached to them. Hierarchy of Nobility in Dorvik In Dorvik, among most other Terran nations the nobility has a hierarchy and it is as follows: *'Prince/Princess' (Dorvische: Prinz/Prinzessin) - Members of the royal family are granted the title of Prince or Princess, at time previously in Dorviks history Princes of the throne were granted the title of Prince of Dorvan or Prince of Kordusia. *'Duke/Duchess' (Dorvische: Herzog / Herzogin) - Considered to be among the most prestigious of the noble titles the Dukes and Duchesses of the Dorvish nobility wield the most influence and often wealth. In Mothar these are known as Voivodes. *'Count/Countess' (Dorvische: Graf / Gräfin) - Counts and Countesses are the second level of nobility in Dorvik. *'Margrave/Margravine' (Dorvische: Markgraf / Markgräfin) - Margrave and Margravines are the final hereditary nobility in Dorvik and typically they are considered minor nobles however most Margraviates were prominent fortresses during the medieval period of Terra and thus many Margraves come from prominent noble families. At one point Margraves were military governors. *'Baron/Baroness' (Dorvische: Freiherr / Freifrau) - The title of Baron/Baroness is a title granted by the Monarchist Association, it is a non-hereditary title that is given to individuals that have dedicated themselves to the service of Dorvik; typically those who are granted any state award receive the title of Baron, though they do not typically earn any land or any specific title. However some smaller cities are considered Baronies and have hereditary titles attached to them. Regional Noble Titles Duchies *Duchy of Vinisk (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Vinisk) *Duchy of Haldor (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Haldor) *Duchy of Ost (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Ost) **Voivodeship of Ost (Mothing: Voevodstvo na Ost) *Duchy of Prasten (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Prasten) *Duchy of Trelin (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Trelin) **Voivodeship of Trelin (Mothin: Voevodstvo na Trelin) *Duchy of Auten (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Auten) *Duchy of Henbern (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Henbern) *Duchy of Frosten-Onild (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Frosten-Onild) *Duchy of Leneufels (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Leneufels) *Duchy of Hockonwald (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Hockonwald) *Duchy of Ackenbach (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Ackenbach) *Duchy of Heneruck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Heneruck) *Duchy of Nereustein (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Nereustein) *Duchy of Merse (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Merse) *Duchy of Kriesefels (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Kriesefels) *Duchy of Schlanderuck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Schlanderuck) *Duchy of Denedorf (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Denedorf) *Duchy of Schwigsebruck (Dorvische: Herzogtum von Schwigsebruck) Counties *County of Medestein (Dorvische: Grafschaft Medestein) *County of Fairfax (Dorvische: Grafschaft Fairfax) *County of Lampolthofen (Dorvische: Grafschaft Lampolthofen) *County of Wurzenbach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Wurzenbach) **Volost of Wurzenbach (Mothin: Volost na Wurzenbach) *County of Dargun (Dorvische: Grafschaft Dargun) **Volost of Dargun (Mothin: Volost na Dargun) *County of Fereebach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Fereebach) **Volost of Fereebach (Mothin: Volost na Fereebach) *County of Raverbach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Raverbach) **Volost of Raverbach (Mothin: Volost na Raverbach) *County of Wachtenhofen (Dorvische: Grafschaft Wachtenhofen) *County of Obenfeld (Dorvische: Grafschaft Obenfeld) *County of Letterbruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Letterbruck) *County of Andrealfeld (Dorvische: Grafschaft Andrealfeld) *County of Oninswald (Dorvische: Grafschaft Oninswald) *County of Felsebruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Felsebruck) *County of Arzemfels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Arzemfels) *County of Zitadelle (Dorvische: Grafschaft Zitadelle) *County of Waischefels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Waischefels) *County of Weinestadt (Dorvische: Grafschaft Weinestadt) *County of Leipenheim (Dorvische: Grafschaft Leipenheim) *County of Dietzierbruck (Dorvische: Grafschaft Dietzierbruck) *County of Nereibach (Dorvische: Grafschaft Nereibach) *County of Ulrilsstein (Dorvische: Grafschaft Ulrilsstein) *County of Munzenfels (Dorvische: Grafschaft Munzenfels) *County of Walleberg (Dorvische: Grafschaft Walleberg) *County of Stersestadt (Dorvische: Grafschaft Stersestadt) Margraviate, Principalities, Bishoprics and Free Cities *Bishopric of Auppen (Dorvische: Bistum Auppen) *Margraviate of Schillefeld (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Schillefeld) *Prince-Bishopric of Wachebach (Dorvische: Fürstbistum Wachebach) *Free City of Schaitermheim (Dorvische: Freie Stadt Schaitermheim) *Margraviate of Weinsedorf (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Weinsedorf) *Margraviate of Gersehofen (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Gersehofen) *Margraviate of Nereibach (Dorvische: Markgrafschaft Nereibach) Prominent Royal Families Lormann, Largonian and Miktarian *von Vinisk (Duchy of Vinisk, Kings of Dorvik.) *von Hauer (Former Lorman High Commanders, ended with Selkath von Hauer, branched into Dragov-von Hauer.) *von Luther (Dukes of Henbern, prominent business leaders throughout history.) *von Weinsedorf (Margraves of Weinsedorf and Barons of Luckelstein, prominent political family.) *von Auten (Former Lorman High Commanders, Dukes of Auten, Duchy inherited by the House of Vinisk.) *von Zitadelle (Counts of Zitadelle, the Zitadelle family is a prominent military family.) *von Frosten-Onild (Dukes of Frosten-Onild.) *von Bismarck (prominent business leaders in modern era, Dukes of Henbern.) *von Paulus *von Vorbeck *von Lettow Mothin *Velitchkov (Former Zsars of Mothar, despite being nearly exterminated the family has become repopulated.) *Yankov *Dobrev *Minkov *Dragov (Former Zsars of Mothar, ended with Zhenya II Dragov, branched into Dragov-von Hauer.) *Cvetkov Other *Lémieux (Kanjorian Dorvish family that ruled the Duchy of Marse, several people claim to be members of the family.) Category:Dorvik Category:Nobility Category:Dorvish nobility